2015 Hallowe'en event
The 2015 Hallowe'en event is a holiday event taking place from 29 October 2015 to an unknown date. After failing to convince Gielinorians everywhere to abandon their Wintumber revelry for the sobering malaise of everyday life, Anti Santa sought out his old buddy the Grim Reaper, for a much needed dose of cynicism. Grim was more than happy to trade a few discordant tales with the contrarian humbug, at first but the problem with these contentious, nihilistic types is; they never know when to leave! A player can start this event at the black Player-owned house portal south of Falador, near the elemental wizards and Malignius Mortifer. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the world map and minimap. The screen becomes darker as players approach the portal. Walkthrough Speak to the Grim Reaper, who will ask you for help in evicting his friend, the Anti-Santa. He will give you a Gravedigger outfit to disguise yourself as a servant. Pass through the doorway while wearing the outfit. Grim wants you to re-ignite the boiler in the basement, using Anti-Santa's dirty underwear. Take the anti-panties that are in front of the Anti-Santa, and select the option I intend to burn them to heat the house. You'll need a tinderbox and the anti-panties to light the boiler; the tinderbox can be obtained by searching the shelves in the north-east shed outside of Grim's house. To get to the basement, go to the basement door close to the refrigerator. When Anti-Santa asks why you need to go into the basement, select the option I have to use the toilet. The boiler can be lit by right-clicking it once in the basement. After lighting the boiler, go back and talk to Grim for further instructions. He will direct you to get damp coal dust from the north-east shed, and use it on the lit fireplace in the main room to drive Anti-Santa outside. When using the damp coal dust on the fire, select the option I'm trying to fix the temperature in here. Anti-Santa will think that you are trying to extinguish the fire and allow you to proceed. The next task will be to create a soul stew in the yard to draw Anti-Santa outside. Go to the kitchen and attempt to open the refrigerator. Select the option I'm going to look inside it., and take five jars of ethereal fluid. Go outside to the graveyard and collect five souls as the pop up. The souls will automatically be added to the jars. Once all five have been obtained, use the jars on the cauldron in the middle of the yard to activate it. Talk to Anti-Santa and ask if he would like to go on a walk. He will agree, and the gargoyles at the door prevent him from returning inside. Next you need to board up the windows of Grim's house. To do this, go to the coffin-making building to the west of the house. You can find coffin nails in the open coffin at the western wall. Take an axe and hammer from the north-eastern shack and chop down the deadwood trees spread throughout the yard, to obtain six deadwood logs. Take the logs to the coffin-making area and use the coffin plank machine. Take the deadwood planks inside and use them on the windows to board them up.